A new life
by donttouch
Summary: Tony has removed a tumor from his brain. He struggles to get back to normal. This is slash people. Thaaat's right. Tony and Gibbs tries to get their life back together. This is my first story, R&R if you want. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction story EVER! As I am sick, it will take a while to upload my story, sorry guys. It's not a tumor in my brain though ;) This is slash, and it's sorta AU, so if you don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: The usual stuuf, don't own'em, but if I did.. Grroarrrr...

A new life:

"Now, as you know, the operation went perfectly, but you'll have trouble remember things for a while, words might get jumbled, but all this will come back to you" the doctor

said. Gibbs thanked him and Tony was finally able to go home. The tumor in his brain was finally gone.

Slashback:

"I got a killer headache" Tony sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You've been having one continous headache for three days.. I'm getting Ducky to take an x ray" Gibbs said and kissed him.  
"Sure" Tony sighed. Gibbs frowned. It wasn't like Tony not to protest a visit to a doctor, even Ducky, Tony usually protested and Gibbs usually had to drag him to a visit.

Next day:

Tony sat up and Gibbs sat next to him on the table. Ducky looked grim when he came out.  
"Anthony.. I don't know how to tell you this.. you have a tumor.. fairly small in your brain" Ducky said.  
"I.. have a tumor.." Tony said.

Present:

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he carried his now too skinny, and weakened lover upstairs.  
"Mhm.. I just want you to sleep next to me... all those times.. no.. days in the hoppital.. wait.. was that right?" Tony asked.  
"No, it's hoSPital Tony" Gibbs smirked.  
"Right, all those days in the hospital, sleeping...or not sleeping, in a single bed, not being able to have contact with you.." Tony sighed, "I never wanna do that again".  
"Neither do I.. okay, come on, let go of my neck" Gibbs said. Tony did and Gibbs tucked him in.  
"You comfertable?" Gibbs asked.  
"No.. lye down next to me" Tony commanded. Gibbs did and Tony wrapped himself around him.  
"NOW, I'm com..comf..whatever" Tony sighed. He was very annoyed with the way words kept slipping away from him.  
"Comfertable?" Gibbs asked simply.  
"Mhm, very" Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs's neck.

Gibbs woke up as Tony struggled his way out of bed.  
"Hey! I told you to wake me up if you... you okay?" Gibbs asked.  
"I just.. I forgot I was.. home" Tony panted.  
"You came home last night, remember?" Gibbs asked.  
"Yeah.. yeah I know, I just thought I was still in the hospital" Tony sighed. Gibbs helped him up and to the bathroom. Tony peed and they made their way back to the bedroom. Tony stopped.  
"I don't remember that room.. what's in there?" Tony asked.  
"It's Winnie's room" Gibbs reminded him.  
"RIght.. Riiiiight" Tony said, and let himself be led back to bed. The lay down.  
"Who's Winnie?" Tony asked.  
"Our dog, Tony" Gibbs sighed.  
"Oh.. I'm sleepy" Tony sighed and clung around Gibbs like a wet blanket. Gibbs smiled. It was good to have Tony back.

Slashback:

"Chemo SUCKS!" Tony shouted as he threw up again. Gibbs rubbed his back.  
"I know babe.. just hang in there, and we'll get that thing out of your brain" Gibbs smirked.  
"I don't want to do this anymore... I changed my mind! I don't want to do this anymore!" Tony said, and threw up again.  
"Tony, you're in mid treatment, you can't just give up now" Gibbs sighed.  
"Yeah? Why don't you go grab a bag of this shit and sit here next to me, then after a week you come tell me again what I can and can't do!" Tony growled.  
"Tony.. think about it, you'll die" Gibbs said.  
"I don't CARE!" Tony shouted and grabbed his head, "God it HURTS!" he shouted and let his tears fall. Gibbs rubbed his back.  
"Get your hands OFF me.. I'm ugly now! I can't TAKE this anymore, it hurts, I'm sick all the time, and I can't kiss you!" Tony sighed. Gibbs continued to rub his back.  
"Fine.. I'll continue the stupid treatment" Tony rolled his eyes and lay back.

Present:

"I don't feel so good" Tony murmured. Gibbs opened his eyes. Tony was sitting up on the edge of the bed, he had taken off his shirt, and Gibbs shuttered involuntarily as he saw all the bones i Tony's back.  
"You sick?" Gibbs asked.  
"Yeah.. I.. I threw up on the floor" Tony said hesitantly, "'m sorry Jet" Tony sighed.  
"It's okay, I'll take care of it, you just lye back down again" Gibbs said.  
"No.. no I want to go downstairs.. can we do that and watch a.. uhm.. a.. one of those...GOD I HATE THIS!" Tony screamed and held his hands over his face. Gibbs cringed. Of course Tony would be frustrated.  
"Movie" he said.  
"Thank you" Tony said after a while.  
"And yeah, we can do that, you want to use the chairlift or you want me to carry you?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed.  
"I want to jump all the way down there and slide across the livingroomfloor in my socks..but I'll settle for you supporting me downstairs.. Jet.. i need to walk" Tony sighed, and looked at Gibbs.  
"Sure.. I'll support you down, but if you start to wobble I'm swooping you off your feet" Gibbs said. He supported Tony down the stairs and onto the sofa. He placed the basin next to the sofa and shot Tony up with some painkillers even though Tony tried to lie his way out of it. Gibbs threw the comforter over him and later sat next to Tony after cleaning off the vomit from the bedroom floor. They had put on a James Bond movie and Tony was leaning heavily on Gibbs.  
"I wish I could run like he can" Tony sighed, "and remember all those funny little things.. Where's.. whats-her-name.. Winnie?" Tony asked.  
"She's with Abby while you're getting used to the house again, remember?" Gibbs asked. Tony saighed.  
"No I DON'T remember.. I HATE this.. I wish the tumor was still there.. at least I would remember things better.. at least I wouldn't be totally unuseful.. GOD! It's not even the right WORD!" Tony shouted. He felt so frustrated. He was so tired and sick of being sick.

"Tony-"  
"NO! Don't.. you just.. you don't KNOW.. it sucks! And even more now.. I'm so happy to be back here.. but I can't think straight, I can't remember things and I feel like crap all the stupid time" Tony sighed and leaned against Gibbs again, "just.. hold me, please?"

"Forever Tony.. forever" Gibbs said and kissed the top of Tony's head.


	2. A scare and a toypoodle

AN: Please forgive me people, bear with me, I'm Norwegian okay? We have æ ø and å in out alphabet.. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own them bla bla bla all hail DBP and everything and kiss his feet worship the ground and so forth and so forth... hooray everybody...

Chapter two:

Gibbs looked down at his lover. Tony had fallen asleep thirty minutes after he had started leaning on Gibbs. Gibbs smirked. Having Tony back was all he could hope for. They

hadn't really thought everything through, but hell, he hadn't really planned on Tony having a tumor either, to tell the truth. Their lives had been changed forever. And now they had

to try to get back to some sort of normality. But right now, they'd spend some time together, and Gibbs wanted to prove himself to his lover, to prove he wasn't going to leave

him. Tony stirred slightly and blinked his eyes up at Gibbs.

"Your wheels are turning" Tony said. Gibbs looked down at him, one eyebrow raised, "I heard them creak" Tony added. Gibbs chuckled and Tony smiled.

"You should smile more often" GIbbs said. Tony sighed and shrugged.

"I haven't had much to smile about lately" Tony said.

"Yeah? We'll have to do something about that.. so... you ready to get some more sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"I want icecream" Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes but couldn't help the chuckled he let out.

"You want icecream? at five in the morning?" Gibbs asked, an amused look crossing his face.

"Yeah... can't we go buy some icecream? Or better yet.. Abby has icecream?" Tony said, smiling innocently.

"Oooh no, we're not calling Abs at five in the morning" Gibbs said.

"Yes we are" Tony said.

"No we're not" Gibbs said.

"I speed dialed her already.. go on, talk to her" Tony said. Gibbs sighed and grabbed the phone.

_"Tony? That you? You out of the hospital yet? Stupid Gibbs didn't call me and I told him to-"_

"Abs" Gibbs said.

_"Did I say stupid Gibbs? I meant stupid.. Mcgee.."_

"Do you have icecream?"

_"Loads, tell Tony that next time he wants it, HE can call me, and WInnie's looking forward to see him"_

"We'll be right over" Gibbs said and hung up. Tony was grinning from ear to ear.

By the time Gibbs was done packing all the stuff Tony needed to spend a night or a day somewhere else Toy was fast asleep in the passengerseat. Gibbs dialled Abby's number

and looked at the time. Seven.

_"Abby here, you're on the air"_

"Abs.. is there any way we could spend the day at Ducky's?" Gibbs asked.

_"Roger.. I'll check and call you back"_

"Thanks" GIbbs said and hung up. Not only was Abby's apartement on the eighth floor of a building, it was also cramped and dark, and there was a weird smell in there that always reminded Tony of hospitals, even before his stay. He stood outside and watched his sleeping lover for a while before his phone rang.  
_"Duckman came to the rescue!"_

"You'll bring icecream?" Gibbs asked.

_"Yes indeedy" _

"Thanks.. bye" Gibbs said and closed the phone before getting in and driving towards Ducky's mansion.

"Hey.. wake up Tony, we're here" Gibbs said. Tony blinked tiredly.

"Waow.. Abby sure has a big house now.. when did she get a raise?" Tony mumbled. Gibbs chuckled.

"It's Ducky's house" Gibbs said.

"Really? I remember it.. different.. bah.. my memory's fucking with me again" Tony sighed. Gibbs kissed him.

"It's okay Tony, now, let's get you inside and get some icecream into you" Gibbs said.

"Ice cream? Really?" Tony asked.

"You asked me about icecream, I called Abby, remember?" GIbbs asked.

"Right, oh.. RIGHT, now I remember.. thanks Jet.. you think she'll bring Winnie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs said, "she said Winnie's missed you a lot". They rang the door and Ducky opened it.

"Ah Anthony, my dear boy, let's get you settled on the bed.. do not look at me like that, Gerald helped me move it, so you can be comfertable in the livingroom" Ducky said as

Tony glared at him. They got about half way over the floor before Tony started to become wobbly and Gibbs lifted him. He carried him to the bed and lay him down.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Mhm.. just a little tired.. is that Abby?" Tony asked as a car stopped outside. They heard barking and whining and suddenly Winnie came running in through the door. The

toypoodle was Tony's little baby. The dog was so happy to see him she did a backflip and then jumped into the bed.

"Hey girl, you miss me baby? yeah I've missed you too, oh yes I have, oh yes I have you little menace, I love you so much my little baby" Tony said as he cuddled the dog and

scratched her behind her ears. Abby came in and squeeled.

"YAY! Tony!" Abby said and flung himself around his neck, hugging him closely.

"Abby.. can't breathe" Tony said as she let him go.

"Sorry.. I have icecream?" Abby said.

"You can cut off my air anytime if you have my favourite?" Tony asked.

"Strawberry with chocolate sauce" Abby smiled.

"Aw, I think I love you" Tony said and sat up in the bed.

"Hey!" Gibbs said and pouted.

"Yeah yeah, I love you more" Tony said and made a handmovement to stress he was just joking.

"Jet?" Tony asked. It was later in the evening. Gibbs got up and walked over to the bed. Tony was pale and shivering.

"You okay?" GIbbs asked.

"Painmeds?" Tony pleaded, blinking away tears. Gibbs walked over to the bag and rummaged through it. Then he walked back to the bed.

"Sweetheart? I have to go back and get it, okay? I'l lask Ducky first but I think i forgot it in our house" Gibbs said. He felt panicked that he had forgotten something so important.

"Okay" Tony nodded. Gibbs stalked over to Ducky.

"Ducky, I can't believe this, but I managed to forget his painmedication, and I was wondering.. he uses Demorol, the pain's really bad" GIbbs said.

"I know, I have your kit right here, Anthony told me I could look at it and see what kind it was, here, i am most sorry for that" Ducky said.

"Thank God.. I though I was getting sloppy" GIbbs said and let out a shaky breath. He walked over to Tony, Winnie was licking his hand and Abby was squeezing his shoulder.

Tony was very clearly in pain. Gibbs shot him up and Tony visibly relaxed.

"You just sleep now babe" GIbbs said and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Jet.." Tony mumbled, "i love you"

"I love you too" GIbbs said and tucked Tony into the bed. Winnie curled protectivly besides Tony's face, and Abby got out of the bed.

"Poor Tony" Abby said.

"Indeed" Ducky said, "how bad does the pain get?"

"He usually hits a ten on the scale every damn day" Gibbs sighed, "he doesn't tell me before he screams, this was an exeption".

"I can't believe it's only been three months" Abby said.

"He has changed a lot" Ducky said.

"He forgets things.. doctor told us he'd get better but.. it's weird.. he didn't remember that this was your house Duck.. and he didn't remember Winnie for a while-"

"But he LOVES Winnie!" Abby said.

"I KNOW Abs... he's so frustrated" Gibbs said, his eyes still stuck on the sleeping form in the bed.

"He will get better Jethro!?" Ducky said.

"Question or statement Duck?" Gibbs asked, still staring at his sleeping lover.

"Little bit of both I'm afraid" Ducky mumbled breathlessly. Tony had begun to mumble on the bed and Gibbs walked over to him.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, not really sure if he wanted Tony to wake up or not. Tony blinked tiredly and looked up at him.

"Dad?" Tony asked and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not your dad Tony" GIbbs said, a little uneasy. Had Tony forgottten him?

"No, but you ARE my sugardaddy.. come here" Tony said and pulled GIbbs down in a unexpected kiss that sent chills down both their backs. When they broke off, both men

were smiling.

"You scared me" Gibbs said as Tony scooted over and made room for Gibbs to lye down next to him.

"Awww, I would NEVER scare you" Tony said and made Gibbs snicker a little.

"Yeah yeah" Gibbs said, "now go to sleep you bastard"

"High praise" Tony mumbled as he lay his head on top of Gibbs's chest.

Gibbs thought once again about before. When Tony's eyes and his had locked, the sparks that flew from those brilliant emerald green eyes. Now, when he looked into Tony's

eyes, they were sort of dull, it wasn't the same as before, everything had changed. And not always in good ways. People had noticed their relationship, Ziva had of course been

disgusted at first, but after a while she had come to terms with it, Mcgee had said nothing, just stared at them like a goldfish, and Abby and Ducky had been very happy for them.

Ducky was in his own relationship with Gerald, so Gibbs fulle expected him to understand. Abby was.. well... Abby, so she understood.

Slashback:

"Tony! What happened!" GIbbs asked as Tony limped into the livingroom. The right sleeve of his shirt ws cut and there was dried blood on it. Tony was limping, and he had a

shiner and a bleeding nose. He sat down on the sofa and leant back.

"Let's just say not everyone's as pleased about sex with men as we are" Tony sighed. Gibbs crouched down in front of him.

"Who did this?" Gibbs asked sternly. His baby blue eyes met Tony's emerald green. It sent goosbumps Gibbs's spine whenever Tony looked at him.

"I dunno, to be honest.. but I don't really care eiether, all I care about is that I came home to you... so.. we gotta go in to work and report it" Tony sighed. Gibbs helped him up

and walked out to the car.

Present:

It was going to be hard. They had to gather up the broken pieces of a former life. Gibbs sighed and watched his sleeping lover. Ducky and Abby had seated themselves next to

the bed and Gibbs were talking to them, his mind distracted with a million other things, nothing involving work, everything involving a tiny dog and his too thin lover.

It was going to be hard.

-----------------------------------------------

super-em: Thanx for the review :D Makes me happy, on wednesday I'm going to a place where I cannot update until maybe friday, most likely saturday

Ninjahurt: I'm so glad you got all better:D Gibbs is really a sweet man under all that tough marine exteriour, and I hope my brain says that Tony will be all well at the end of the story ;)

Next chapter will be a little dramatic.. Que words: Where's Tony?


	3. Unsecurity and disappearance

AN: ANOTHER chapter? I must be crazy..  
Disclaimer: All hail DBP, now everybody dance now..

Gibbs had carried Tony out in the car and driven him home. He was tired. Exhausted and Tony hadn't gotten too much sleep himself. He had carried Tony upstairs and fallen on

the bed, instantly falling asleep. Eight hours they had slept there, together, curled into a ball, both men to exhausted to speak or cling to eachother, but both still wanting to be

close to one another.

Tony was looking at him when he woke up, propped up on his left elbow.

"Hey" Gibbs said.

"Hey yourself" Tony said, "you know, you're pretty when you sleep" Tony said and looked up, smiling, "that came out SO wrong" he said and looked down at Gibbs. Gibbs

chuckled.

"What I meant was of course that you're very.. hot.. and... masculine!" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled again and grabbed Tony, pulling him close.

"So I'm pretty huh?" Gibbs asked. Tony laughed as he started tickling him.

"Oh no, it's a squid!" Tony laughed as GIbbs chuckled, continuing to tickle him.

"Okay okay I give up.. please stop.. please" Tony panted. Gibbs stopped and lay down again. Tony looked at him, still panting slightly.

"It's not really fair you know, that I have all these ticklish spots and you have none" Tony said. Gibbs looked at him.

"I think it's very fair" Gibbs smirked, "especially when you do that.. thing.. with your tounge?"

"Oh right.. and the.. other thing.. " Tony smirked.

"What other thing?" Gibbs asked.

"This one" Tony said and dived into Gibbs's chest.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelped as soemthing Tony did sent a wanted reaction through his system and at the same time hurt him. Tony looked up at him.

"So you like that, huh?" Tony asked.

"Oh shut the hell up" Gibbs growled and kissed him.

They made love. Slowly. GIbbs was afraid he would hurt Tony and Tony was afraid he wasn't attractive anymore. Neither man voiced their worries.

"'S nice" Tony mumbled as they lay in the bathtub. Gibbs was gently massaging his aching shoulders.

"You're just lucky you got me" Gibbs smirked.

"I know.. do.. do I look.. different?" Tony asked, his fingers tracing some text on a shampoo bottle.

"Of course you're different Tony, you've lost weight, you've been sick, you forget things.. of course you're different, but that doesn't necessarely mean that you've changed for the

worse" Gibbs said and kissed his shoulder. Tony shuttered involuntarily. That gave him the answer to.. nothing.

"No.. it's.. it's not that.. I.. God I'm such a whiny little kid sometimes.. am I ugly.. do I.. do I repulse you?" Tony asked, not turning around. Gibbs frowned. He looked at the

back of Tony's head, hair regrowing.

"Where's these thoughts coming from Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, can you just.. if you find me.. repulsive.. I'll go, okay?" Tony asked, "I'll move out and-"

"HEY!" Gibbs shouted. Tony looked at him, "I love you, and I think you're gorgeous, I think you're the best person in the world,and please don't make me repeat that, I'm not

exactly Don Juan" GIbbs chuckled. Tony smiled.

"You could do so much better.. go out and find yourself a healthy dude with-"

"No humor, no emerald green eyes that says 'I love you Jet', no cravings for icecream at five in the morning, no guy in my bathtub pressing on my bladder" Gibbs said, cupping

Tony's face in his hands. Tony's elbow immediatly removed it's preassure on Gibbs's bladder.

"Thank you Tony" Gibbs said and kissed his temple.

"No problem.. I love you Jet?" Tony said.

"I love you too Tony" GIbbs said and smirked.

When Gibbs came back from the store, Abby and Ducky were there. They looked a bit panicked and ran over to Gibbs's car window.

"Is he okay?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know! We can't find him!" Abby said. Gibbs's mind raced a mile a minute. If Tony was out there all alone he could die. In his current state police could take him for a

drug addict, people could easily overpower him and.. no.. no he couldn't afford to panic right now, he needed to stay calm and find Tony.

"Get in" GIbbs said. Ducky and Abby got into the car and they drove slowly through the neighbourhood. Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Places Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Places?" GIbbs asked.

"Jethro.. where does Anthony like to go? Was he upset? Was he happy? Where's the most likely place he'll be?" Ducky asked.

"At HOME!" Gibbs growled, then sighed, "I'm sorry Duck.. it's just.. he asked me if I.. if he was different.. if I was attracted to him anymore, and I am! But I don't think he

believed me.. he might have gone to the baseball field.. did you see Winnie anywhere?"

"No, he took her with him" Abby said.

"Good, Winnie's smart" Gibbs said, "I swear that dog understands exactly what we're saying to her".

"I know, she always knows when she's in trouble, and she sort of looks at you, her head going from side to side.." Abby said.

"Yeah.." Gibbs sighed. He stopped the car outside the baseball field. Abby and Gibbs climbed the ladder up to the top and looked over the stadium. Gibbs had even brought his

binoculears from the car.

"Not here.. TONY!" Gibbs yelled. No reply.

"Where else can he be?" Abby asked. Gibbs let his arms fall to his side, his jaw clenched and he closed his eyes.

"Graveyard" Gibbs said.

"Why?" ABby asked.

"John had cancer.. John's an old friends dad.. you know.. Greggory House?" Gibbs asked.

"Right, the mean guy?" Abby asked. Gibbs chuckled sadly.

"Tony wanted to visit the grave, and told Greg he's place a candle on it.. Greg said whatever but we both know it would mean a whole damn lot to him" Gibbs said.

"Then let's go" Abby said, and they climbed back down again.

"There he is!" Ducky exclaimed as they saw Tony sitting outsid the graveyard, there was one single candle lighting up one single grave, and Tony was panting slightly, shivering.

Gibbs braked hard and jumped out of the car, sprinting over to Tony and embracing him.

"Don't you ever.. EVER.. do that again" GIbbs said, blinking away tears. Winnie barked happily.

"Uh.. right?" Tony asked.

"We came over, and you were gone" Abby explained.

"I left a note" Tony said.

"We found none" Ducky said.

"Oh.. I.. Jet I forgot to leave the note.. it's right here in my pocket, I'm sorry" Tony said and hugged Gibbs back.

"You scared me Tony! Really scared me tonight! Don't you ever go out without telling me where!" Gibbs said.

"I had my cellphone, you could've called?" Tony asked. Gibbs released him and WInnie jumed happly onto two legs and pawed at Gibbs's pantleg. Gibbs slapped himself in the

face.

"I forgot" Gibbs explained.

"Welcome to my world sister" Tony said and smirked.

"Hey! Why didn't any of you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"We didn't know he'd gotten a cellphoe again Jethro, honestly" Ducky said, "you two are the most forgetful couple I know". They all laughed at that. Tony picked Winnie up.

"You wanna ride shotgun with daddy and daddy? Yeah.. she does" Tony said and smiled.

"You cold?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. Gibbs sighed and sat down next to him, hugging the cold body closely. WInnie had laid down on top of Tony's feet. Tony looked up at

Gibbs.

"I'm sorry i forgot to leave the note, I just wanted to leave that light.. I told you I'd do it if I made the surgery" Tony sighed.

"I know.. I just... I panicked when Abs and Duck said you were gone. I thought you'd walked out on me" Gibbs said.

"Hey, I'm over six feet, bald, look like I just came from a concentration camp, you think I could've walked away without anyone noticing in your own neighbourhood?" Tony

asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah" GIbbs said, "you did".

"Not to leave you.. I'll never leave you" Tony said and hugged GIbbs back, closing his eyes.

"You scared me" Gibbs said again.

"'m sorry" Tony mmbled, drifting off to sleep. Gibbs grabbed the blanket next to him and sat back, helping Tony adjust and sprawl out on the sofa. Tony's head was on Gibbs's

lap.

Slashback:

"Hi Greg.. condolations.. no.. yeah.. no it's fine.. yeah.. no of course not.. yeah? Sure.. I know WIlson's the best.. yeah.. if I survive I'll plant a light on his grave.. I.. sure.. yeah

I'm a very mean person.. bye Greg" Tony said and hung up.

"That was Greg" Tony said to Gibbs.

"House?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Greg Wilson.. pffft... of course it was Greg House" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah yeah.. so.. you're all set for tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. think so... doctor Jack.. i love that name by the way, told me I'm going to feel like death warmed over.. loose my hair.. my dignity, throw up, wet myself, have seizures if

the tumor grows.." Tony sighed. Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You should eat.. a lot" Gibbs said.

"I've already eat three tubs of icecream today, I'm going to be cold for a month if I eat anymore" Tony sighed and leant back against Gibbs, "I'm scared".

"Yeah.. so am I" Gibbs admitted.

Present:

"It just ain't liiiviiiing, and the hardest part of thiiis, is missing yooou.." Tony murmured.

"Nice Tony, singing a song named cancer?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You know, honestly I didn't even think about that.. but you're right, kind of overkill" Tony said and sighed, "the sofa is trying to kill my back..and I don't think I can even sit up".

Gibbs got up and hoisted Tony into his arms.

Yeah, he was scared, scared out of his mind. But they would have to make this work. And they both had to believe it was going to be okay.

------------------

AN: My GOD I'm just that good.. I will update as soon as I can.. again..


	4. Family, breakfast, and two Winnie's

AN: Another chapter? Me so CRAAAZY..  
Disclaimer: The standard thingy applies, don't own them at all, but if I did I wouldn't be sitting here, now would I? Well.. I own Winnie though :) Both Winnie's!!!

"Mom?" Tony asked and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Huh. His room looked different. he couldn't

remember that they had painted. it also looked smaller. he looked around. It was warm but empty

next to him. His mom must've left so Antonio wouldn't find them. Tony sighed. Right, school. He

looked at the alarmclock and scrambled out of bed. Ten o'clock, the teacher was going to kill him.

Tony ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Then he screamed. 

Gibbs heard Tony scramble out of bed and pad barefoot to the bathroom. Then he heard the

scream. He ran upstairs and opened the bathroom door. Tony was sitting, his back towards the

wall, his hands on his head, legs curled up to his chest, sobbing. Gibbs crouched down in front of

him.

"Hey babe.. what's wrong?" GIbbs asked.

"I forgot.. I forgot.. i thought I was late for school...i forgot.." Tony sobbed. 

"You forgot you're a grown man huh?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded, but he didn't stop sobbing. 

"I miss her so much.. and I thought.. I though I was going to see her again Jet.. I thought she

wasn't dead..I miss her so much" Tony sobbed. Gibbs sat next to him and embraced him. 

"I know babe.. I know.." Gibbs said and kissed the top of his head. Winnie came padding into the

room and climbed her way onto Gibbs and lay herself between the two men. Tony started stroking

her. 

"It's stupid huh? I miss my mom" Tony sighed and wiped away his tears. 

"It's not stupid.. you're still sick, and scared, and everbody loves family.. or at least part of it" Gibbs quickly added. Tony chuckled sadly. 

"I don't exactly miss dad..I can see it now 'a brain tumor is no excuse for not working, now run twenty laps around the house or I'll hit you with my cane again'" Tony said, making a very good impression of his father. Both men chuckled. They fell silent for a while. 

"You think I should call him, don't you?" Tony asked. 

"I think that's up to you Tony" Gibbs said.

"I just.. what if he doesn't care? At least now, I can imagine he'll care, but if he.. what if he just doesn't care, or that he hopes I die.. I don't think I could deal with that" Tony sighed. 

"I'll be here every step of the way if you decide to talk to him.. I think he'd like to know you're okay" Gibbs said. 

"yeah, like when I told him you and me are partners.. he was SO happy I was okay then, in fact, he was so happy he broke my leg" Tony chuckled sarcasticly. Gibbs smirked.

"I remember.. you remember I hit him?" Gibbs asked.

"How can I forget? It was the best day of my life" Tony smiled and pressed himself impossible closer to Gibbs, "I should call him"

"I'll be here.. you can use your cellphone?" GIbbs asked.

"It's in the bedroom.. I don't want to move, I'm a little queesy" Tony sighed.

"Use mine, here" GIbbs said and gave Tony his cellhpone. Tony dialled the number and sighed.

"Dad? Hi.. it's Tony.. yeah I.. I have something to tell you.. I'm a little sick.. no.. no dad I don't want money.. dad I've just removed a braintumor.. hello? Yeah.. no I'm okay.. I know.. no I'm still gay.. yeah.. okay.. yeah.. I.. oh.. I... I.. miss you too, bye dad" Tony said and hung up. 

"He.. he said he was so happy I called him.. but then he kind of evened it out by asking if after the braintumor had come out I became normal, meaning straight again.." Tony smiled sadly. 

"Well.. it went better than you'd hoped, didn't it?" GIbbs asked. 

"It's a start.. Jet, help me up, my butt is numb" Tony said. 

"You mean your assbone's numb.. you don't have a butt anymore" Gibbs smiled. He regretted the words at once. But Tony chuckled. 

"Yeah.. you're right" Tony said. GIbbs helped him up. 

"Oh no.. move move move, abandon ship!" Tony said. Gibbs took a step back and Tony knelt, hunching over the toilet and started throwing up. Gibbs rubbed his back. 

"Abandon ship?" Gibbs asked. Tony threw up again and laughed silently. 

"I couldn't.. think about anything else.. to say" Tony managed to squeeze out and threw up again.

Gibbs looked around for Winnie and saw her sitting patiently by the wall. 

"Good girl" he said.

Winnie raised her head and looked at him, and to him, she seemed sad. He smirked. That dog was one smart bitch. Litterally.

Tony wiped his mouth and stood up, shivering slightly. 

"Ok.. I'm ready for breakfast now" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled. 

"You and that food" he chuckled and took Tony's arm as Tony stumbled out of the bathroom. 

"I really don't feel good today" Tony sighed. 

"You're stressed, come on, some food'll do you good" Gibbs said. He supported Tony dowstairs and into the sofa. 

"Stay here, I'll bring you breakfast" GIbbs said. 

"Not going anywhere.. Winie? Winnie come here girl?" Tony asked.

Winnie came padding over and jumped the one step Gibbs had made for her so she could get onto the couch.

She jumped up and crawled onto Tony's chest. 

"Hey girl.. you miss me? Yeah.. I missed you to.. I missed you so much.. yeah I did.. hey Jet? When're we going to eat breakfast?" Tony asked. 

"I told you I'm coming with breakfast" Gibbs said, "you just stay on the couch". 

"Oh.. right.." Tony sighed, "I forgot" he mumbled. He kept stroking his dog and laughed when she rolled over, exposing her belly while her tail flailed wildly behind her. 

"You like getting your belly scratched girl? yeah you do.. who's my little baby girl, who's daddy's little girl?" Tony asked as he laughed.

Gibbs came in with breakfast and sat down. Winnie jumped down from the sofa and lay by their feet. 

"Mmm.. jummy, uh.. uhm.. uhm.. my favourite" Tony said after failing to retrieve the word he wanted. 

"Pancakes" GIbbs said. 

"Yeah, that's what I meant" Tony smiled.

After breakfast they turned on the tv and Winnie jumped up to lay on Gibbs's chest this time.

Gibbs absently scrathed her behind her ears while Tony picked up the phone. 

"Who're you calling?" GIbbs asked. 

"I'm calling Winnie" Tony said. 

Slashback:

They met Winnie on a case. She was IA, and noone except Gibbs, Tony, and other IA officers

liked her. She was strict, and caught cases like noone else. 

"Hey" Tony said as she entered the hospital room. 

"Hey, how're you holding up?" she asked as she sat down. 

"About as good as anyone could hope for" Tony sighed. 

"Throwing up much?" Winnie asked. Tony jiggled the basin a little. 

"Ah.. right.. so.. I brought you something" Winnie said. Tony raised an eyebrow as she lifted a small puppy out of her handbag. 

"A dog?" Tony asked. 

"Uh huh.. it's a toy poodle" Winnie smiled and handed her over to Tony, "and she's very smart, like you". 

"Thanks.. is it a girl or a boy?" Tony asked. 

"It's a girl" Winnie said. 

"Then I'll name her Winnie" Tony smiled. 

"Really? Thanks.. aw she likes you" Winnie said and scratched the dog behind her ears. 

"Yeah.. I like her too.. I love you.. yeah I do.. yeah you're so cute" Tony said to the dog who wagged her tail happily. 

"I just wanted to come by and give you my number, call anytime you'd like, and I'll help out with all the stuff, I can clean your house and stuff too" Winnie said. 

"Really? Because Gibbs is always here, so we really need that.. but I can't ask you to do it Winnie, you have a job, and you're busy" Tony said and sighed. 

"Hey.. you're sick, and you need Gibbs, and he needs to take care of you, not worry about the damn house.. I'll take care of it, okay?" Winnie asked. Tony smiled. 

"Thank you" Tony said, "but why are you being so nice?" 

"Because I care, Tony, about both you and Gibbs, and I know how hard it is to be sick, I had a tumor in my left leg, but it's healed nicely" Winnie said and smiled, "I wish I had friends back then". 

"You went through it alone?" Tony asked. 

"No.. I had mom and dad..and you have me and Gibbs.. remember, call any time, you want me to

take care of Winnie?" Winnie asked. Tony handed the dog over. 

"Can you take her back to visit me again?" Tony asked. 

"Any time you want" Winnie smiled and got up. She grabbed her cane and limped out of the room.

Present:

"Hey Winnie.. no I'm okay.. yeah.. surgery went good.. yeah Winnie's a real charmer.. yeah she's smart.. oh shut up.. you okay? So what's that noise? Oh.. right.. hehe, I forgot you still work.. he angry? Really? Johnson? Well that's not good.. okay.. okay okay, I wont.. okay.. I'll call you some other time then.. bye" Tony said and hung up. Gibbs looked at him. 

"Johnson in accountance has been screwing NCIS.. taken money and stuff" Tony said. 

"I told Morrow not to hire him" Gibbs said. 

"I know you did" Tony said and kissed him. They fell silent for a while. 

"You think I'm ever going to be alright again? Normal I mean?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah, I think you're gonna be fine" Gibbs said. 

"Ah, well, done with doctors" Tony said and sat back into the sofa. 

"You have an appointment with Jack tomorrow" Gibbs said. 

"What? Really? Bah.. Why couldn't you let me forget that?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled. 

"I want to go out somewhere" Tony sighed, "Can't we go to a restaurant or a movie or something?" 

"We can.. but that involves you, a wheelchair, and me shooting you up with painmeds before we leave" Gibbs said. 

"Wheelchair.. bah.. I hate wheelchairs" Tony sighed. 

"I know, but until you can walk properly I'm not taking any chances" Gibbs said and looked at him. 

"Mother hen" Tony said. 

"Stubborn brat" Gibbs replied. 

"Ooh, fiesty, me likes" Tony smirked and kissed him. 

"Or we could stay here? I can think of things to do" Gibbs said as he kissed Tony back. 

"Oh you can, can you? Later Jet.. I really want to go outside for a while" Tony said. 

"Okay.. well.. let's get you ready then" Gibbs said.

------------------------

AN: I'm just a regular racing writer.. I RULE!!!


	5. A movie, friends, and a phonecall

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and I think that it has been a LOT of fluff and establishing relationships and all that stuff, but from now on, things might get a little hairy, not this chapter though..  
Disclaimer: The usual, don't own'em, except my Winnie's... all hail DBP and all that stuff..

Gibbs placed the wheelchair on the sidewalk and helped Tony out of the car.

Abby and Ducky had agreed to meet them at the movies and watch "Simpsons the Movie" with them. Tony had been looking forward to it sinse Gibbs said he would take him when he got better.

They bought the tickets and then Tony had to go to the bathroom. Gibbs insisted on coming with, but Tony wanted to go himself. 

"Jet! Please! I can't get better if you insist I never do anything for myself!" Tony said finally. Gibbs sighed. 

"yeah.. you're right.. I just.." Gibbs didn't know how to tell Tony he was petrified Tony would fall, or forget something, or go home, or get scared, or- 

"Hey.. I KNOW how to go to the bathroom Jet.." Tony said as he saw Gibbs was lost in thought. 

"Hmm? Yeah.. yeah I know.. I'll wait right here" Gibbs said and squeezed his shoulder.

Tony rolled his wheelchair to the bathroom dor and entered. 

"Jethro, you know that he is right? You cannot watch him all the time, he is a grown man and he needs to get his life back" Ducky said. 

"I know.. but I sure as hell am gonna try to keep him out of trouble" Gibbs said.

They waited ten minutes before Tony came rolling out of the bathroom and stopped in front of Gibbs. 

"See? I'm relieved AND I remembered to wash my hands!" Tony grinned from ear to ear.

Gibbs chuckled. 

"Never doubted you for a second" Gibbs said. 

"Oh yeah you did you mother hen" Tony said. 

"Tony, I-" 

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, you're an overprotective jealous bastard, who's got a temper to match your appearance, and that's why I love you" Tony said. Gibbs bent down and kissed him. Then he stood up again. 

"What about my appearance" Gibbs said. 

"Appearance? Did I say appearance? Oh shucks, I said the wrong word" Tony chuckled. Gibbs, Ducky and Abby chuckled as well. 

After the movie, Tony was more than exhausted. He was so tired Gibbs lifted him from the chair and carried him to the car. He coaxed him inside and fastened the seatbelt. Tony blinked tiredly up at him. 

"It was a great movie" he mumbled and fell back to sleep. Gibbs smirked, rubbed his hair a little and kissed his chin. Then he closed the door.

Ducky and Abby looked at him. 

"You need a ride back?" Gibbs asked. 

"No, I'm riding with Duckman, he has a Morgan!" Abby said exitedly. 

"Yes, and It's in it's prime too, I bought it from a fascinating man named Adler, he had a boil on his.. well.. it's not suited for young women as yourself Abigail, I will tell you later" Ducky said. 

"You can tell me in the car!" Abby said. 

"Thanks for meeting us" Gibbs said and rubbed his eyes. 

"Jethro.. don't run yourself into the ground, Abigail and myself, and Winnie as well will step up and help you if you need some rest" Ducky said. 

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said. 

"You know.. Gerald really wants to spend some time with Anthony, you could come to my house for a while? Mother's in a home for a while, and it is a tad lonely up there.. Winnie is not a trouble, she's a very smart little dog" Ducky said. 

"I might just take you up on that, but I gotta get this guy home before he spends the night in the car" Gibbs smirked. 

"You do that, I wanna hear about the boil!" Abby said and led Ducky away.

Gibbs chuckled lowly and sat into the car.

Tony was sleeping in the seat and merely mumbled something unintelligable before turning towards the window and fell asleep again.

Gibbs smiled and drove home. 

Nearly home Tony woke with a start as his cellphone rang. He fumbled for it before Gibbs handed it over to him. 

"Thanks" Tony mumbled, "DiNozzo".

He was quiet for a while and Gibbs almost thought he'd fallen asleep when he heard Tony's low voice speak again. 

"I dunno dad.. I don't think it's a good Idea just yet, but I'll think about it.. really? Well.. we could meet.. just remember I'm not.. no I AM gay.. yeah.. no he'll come with me.. because I need him and I love him.. you know, it's probably not a good Idea to meet you.. yeah.. yeah okay, no it's fine.. I'll find the time.. yeah bye.. bye" Tony said and hung up. He sighed and just threw the cell on the floor. 

"Dad wants to meet me.. he's coming in for some fake ass buisiness trip and wants to talk to me" Tony sighed, "should I do this?" 

"It's up to you Tony" Gibbs said, "I can't make that decision for you" 

"Aww.. why can't you be overprotective at this point and make me stay home?" Tony said, smiling. 

"Because family is family no matter what happens or what has happened in the past" Gibbs said and glanced quickly at Tony. 

"Words of wisdom, you've been spending way to much time with Ducky" Tony said. 

"You saying I'm not smart?" Gibbs asked. 

"No, I said you're not wize Jet, there's a difference, you usually jump into anything that remotely looks like trouble and make decisions that's usually right, but you don't know it at the time, Ducky uses a long long LONG time to say something wize" Tony said. 

"Thanks.. I think" Gibbs said. 

"It's what I do" Tony sighed, "I'll meet him.. but I want you to come with me" 

"You think I'm going to stay home and you can roam around on your own?" Gibbs asked. Tony chuckled. 

"No.. of course not..Jet, just.. just don't hit him again" Tony said, biting his lower lip and looking at his lover. 

"I wont.. if he doesn't lay a hand on you, if he does, he'll go down like a sack of potatoes" Gibbs said. 

"My hero" Tony snickered. 

"My princess" Gibbs replied. 

"HEY! I may spend twenty minutes in the bathroom to brush my hair, but I am NOT platina blond!" Tony said. 

"You spend twenty minutes in the bathroom in the morning brushing your hair?" Gibbs asked.

Tony rubbed a hand over the growing hair. 

"Yeah, got to maintain my good looks" Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled and stopped the car. 

"We're home" Gibbs said. 

"No really? I thought we were in China" Tony said.

Gibbs raised and amused eyebrow. 

"Oh shut up" Tony smiled. 

"You think it'll be okay? With my dad and all?" Tony asked. 

"I hope so.. you deserve to be happy, and you need your family" Gibbs said as he lay right behind Tony on the big bed.

Winnie was laying in front of Tony, licking his fingers. 

"Yeah..I wish.. I really wish that I had a dad like Winnie's, he's really nice" Tony said. 

"I know, Winnie told me you two got along great" Gibbs said. 

"Mhm..he was totally okay with me being the gay guy and everything, well, mostly because Winnie's bisexual I think, but he's totally accepting of things" Tony said. 

"He's a good man" Gibbs said. 

"He said marines are closet gays who tries to deny their sexual habits" Tony laughed. 

"He did, did he? Well what the hell do I know" Gibbs growled and bit him gently on the neck. Tony hissed slightly. 

"If you keep doing that, Winnie needs to go outside" Tony murmured.

Winnie sharpened her ears and jumped off the bed, scratching on the door. 

"Good girl" Gibbs said as he opened it and let her out into the hall.


	6. Meet the parent

AN: Just some plot building remains before ACTION!  
Dislaimer: Yada yada yada.. not mine.. blah blah blah.. 

Tony drummed his fingers nervously against the table at the restaurant.

His father was running late, and Gibbs was not happy about having to wait to give Tony his painmeds.

"When is he coming? You're clearly in pain!" Gibbs growled.

"He's coming Jet! Just.. be patient" Tony said.

"Tony, I-"

"There he is!" Tony said. Gibbs saw the twinkle in his eye, like a small child seeing his parents after coming home from camp.

Like Kelly.

The man came walking over to the table. Tony stood up on trembling legs and reached out a hand.

"My God Anthony.. " Antonio said and pulled Tony into a hug.

Tony looked a little baffled but soon closed his eyes and gave into the hug. They broke off and Tony sat down again.

"Agent Gibbs" Antonio said. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Call him Gibbs will you? It's my man, please just... be nice" Tony sighed. 

"Alright, for you Anthony" Antonio said, "how are you Gibbs?"

"I'm good" Gibbs said, "you?"

"I am great... Anthony, you are so thin! Has he not been feeding you properly?" Antonio asked and turned the focus on Tony.

"No, he's been shoving food down my throat sinse I got home from the hospital, it's just after effects from chemo" Tony said, "my hair's growing back too!" 

"I can see that, I am so happy everything went okay with you!" Antonio said.

"Thank you... so.. business trip?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes, I am buying a hotel in this city, the old five stars, making it a DiNozzo hotel, better standard" Antonio said.

"I bet" Gibbs said. Tony shot him an exasperated look.

"And just what DO you bet mr. Gibbs? That I will give my blessing to this unholy relationship? Two men sleeping together is.. WRONG!" Antonio growled.

Tony sat back in his wheelchair.

"He's your SON! He almost died! You should be happy that he's happy!" Gibbs growled.

"He know I am happy that he has survived, but I refuse to give my blessing to this.. pervertedness!" Antonio growled and stood up.

Gibbs stood up himself and walked over to Antonio, they were standing nose to nose, neither man backing down.

"Are you two done playing ' who's got the bigger balls' soon? I'm getting hungry and tired here" Tony sighed, still sitting in the same position, watching the two men. 

Gibbs blinked and looked at him, before walking over to him, kissing him.

"Sorry babe" Gibbs said and sat down next to his lover.

"Dad.. please, sit down, I wont ask for your blessing, I wont even ask for you to aknowledge me as gay, I'm just asking you to spend some time with me, I almost missed that chance.. please?" Tony asked.

Antonio sat down again and they ordered food.

"I have a dog now" Tony said in the middle of dinner.

"You do?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah.. a toypoodle, her name is Winnie" Tony said eagerly.

The tension had run high for a while now, and Tony wanted to break it up, because it was wearing him out.

"Congratulations" Antonio simply said.

Gibbs saw the sadness flicker over Tony's face for a second and felt his blood boil. 

"Tony, I'm going to the restroom, you need anything before I go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I could use my painmeds" Tony sighed.

Gibbs gave them to Tony and then walked into the men's room. When he came out he heard Antonio and Tony speaking angrily to eachtother.

"It's not DRUGS dad, it's pain medication!" Tony said exasperated.

"It is just as bad Anthony, you need to stop taking it!" Antonio said.

"Just because you're and alcoholic doesn't mean I'll get addicted to my medication" Tony said.

The slap came hard and fast, and Tony brought a hand up to his face. Gibbs growled loudly and stalked over to the table.

"Don't you touch him!" Gibbs growled.

"Jet.. it's oka-"

"It's NOT okay! He's had BRAIN surgery you fucking bastard! How the hell can you justify hitting him?!" Gibbs growled, pointing to Tony, but staring at Antonio.

"He needs to wake up, goodbye Anthony, I will see you another time" Antonio said.

He left the restaurant, and Gibbs wheeled Tony outside and lifted him into the car. He got inside the car and sat back.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs sighed, he didn't need to look at Tony to know he was hurting.

"It wasn't your fault" Tony sighed, "I should've bee-"

Gibbs turned to Tony and cupped his face in his hands.

"Don't you think that! This wasn't your fault! This was two stubborn men creating a hostile enviroment!" Gibbs said.

"Uhm Jet? If you keep shaking my head I'm going to get a concussion" Tony said.

"Do you understand me?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed.

"Yeah.. yeah I understand..but it still feels like crap" Tony sighed again.

"I know.. i know" Gibbs sighed and started the car. He had just made a crappy situation worse. And all because of his stupid temper. Well.. he would get better at it, and he would stand by Tony. He just hoped Tony would stand by him until he could get some anger managment classes.

------------

Super-em: Yeah, I spoil you all rotten :D And I'm updating at the moment I'm done with the chapters..

AN: Sounds freaky deak, right? Gibbs on anger management classes? Definetly freaky deaky. Don't worry about the promised action, it's coming.. just plotting now.. muahahahaa...


	7. A welcome break and Gibbs thinks

AN: Action will come, tension is building, and Gibbs considers therapy, can things get any better?  
Disclaimer: The usual stuff.. oh read the last few chapters will ya?

Tony was depressed. Gibbs couldsee it from far away. he was polite, and he helped cleaning Ducky's house. They had decided to take Ducky up on his offer and were spending a week with Ducky and Gerald.

"I just don't know what to do when he gets like this" Gibbs sighed and took a sip of his brandy.

"You know, there is medication that could help him?" Ducky asked.

"I know, but if he starts on them.. he wont be able to go back to his job Duck.. I can't do that to him" Gibbs said, "but if he tries to.. well.. then I'll do it.. then I'll put him on those medications faster than lightening"

"Indeed" Ducky said, "but he seemed perfectly fine when we went to that movie?"

"We met Antonio the next day, it was... bad" Gibbs said, "I misbehaved, Antonio misbehaved, and then Antonio slapped Tony..he's been like this sinse that".

"Oh dear, it's no wonder he is depressed, chemo therapy has taken it's toll, although I must say he is looking better and better each day I meet him, and of course the brain surgery was no picnic, and he must be frustrated over the things he forget, and now this?" Ducky said, "it's no wonder".

"I know, and I got a feeling I'm not very helpful.. I've decided to get some help" Gibbs sighed.

Ducky spluttered his brandy.

"Don't look so surprised, it took me twenty years to realize I need it.. but I'll do anything for Tony, and if that involves me going to a shrink, or anger managment crap, I'll do it.. I'd give my life for that man.. do I sound crazy?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"No.. no.. it's just a surprise Jethro, in all the years I have known you, this is the wisest thing you have ever said to me" Ducky said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked at Ducky.

"Jethro, this is big news! Have you told Anthony about this yet?" Ducky asked.

"No.. he'll protest.. call me an idiot or a bastard or whatever.. he'll think he's responsible for me going to a shrink, and ask me to talk to him instead, but I need help...and I'll try to explain it to him" Gibbs sighed, "maybe he'll come with me sometimes".

"I certainly hope so! He needs to vent his anger too, he is too calm for my liking" Ducky said.

Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh yeah, he's a teddybear... with claws" Gibbs said.

"Cheers old friend" Ducky said.

"Bottoms up" Gibbs replied.

In Tony's bedroom:

"Feeling any better?" Gerald asked.

"A little, got any sevens?" Tony said.

"Go fish, hey, you're cheating, only one card!" Gerald smiled.

"What? Oh.. sorry.. I keep forgetting the rules" Tony sighed.

"Irritating?" Gerald asked, "got any eights?"

"You bet your ass it's irritating, I keep forgetting I have a dog, I even forgot Jet's name the other day, I'm just lucky he didn't notice" Tony sighed.

"Huh..got any eights?" Gerald asked again:

"Oh, right, yeah, here.. got any fives?" Tony asked.

"Yep.. here" Gerald said, "any nines?"

"Go fish, got any fives?" Tony asked.

"You just asked me that" Gerald said. Tony sighed and lay his cards down.

"It's really annoying not remembering things.. it gets worse when I'm tired" Tony sighed. Gerald lay his own cards down.

"You want to go to bed?" Gerald asked.

"I'm already in a bed.. but I don't want to sleep..do you have icecream?" Tony asked.

"Sure, Ducky told me to get strawberry with chocolate enough to fill the freezer" Gerald said. Both men chuckled.

"Bless the guy.. so how's everything going?" Tony asked.

"We're doing okay, Ducky's mom's gotten worse, Ducky thinks she's going soon.. she's totally accepting our relationship though, she said she's known about Ducky being gay since he could read" Gerald said. They chuckled slightly again.

"I wish my dad would be as accepting.. he actually broke my leg the day I told him me and Gibbs are lovers.. and he hates Gibbs, really does" Tony said.

"Yeah? What happened?" Gerald asked, bringing icecream for the both of them.

"Thanks Ger.. nah, nothing big, dad and jet got into a pissing contest, and then dad kept bugging me about stopping with the pain meds.. and I.. sorta said I don't need to become an addict because of his alcoholism" Tony sighed and shoved a spoonfull of icecream into his mouth.

"What'd he say?" Gerald asked, shoving icecream into his own mouth.

"He slapped me.. this is really good" Tony said.

"He SLAPPED you? What'd you do next?" Gerald asked, both eyebrows raised.

"I didn't do anything, Jet came stalking over and growled to him that he wasn't allowed to touch me, and dad left.. Jet's really terratorial" Tony said. They both chuckled at that.

Tony was asleep twenty minutes later and Gerald was cleaning up the mess they had made.

Livingroom:

"Ah Gerald my dear boy, care to join us?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, hey Duck.. Gibbs" Gerald said and sat down, "I heard about the meeting with Tony's dad... he really slap him?"

"Yeah, that prick shouldn't be allowed to have kids.. told Tony he wouldn't give his blessing to 'this unholy relationship'" Gibbs said.

"Dad's.. can't live with them, can't live without them" Gerald said.

"Indeed, and you can't kill them legally either" Ducky said. Gibbs and Gerald spluttered their brandy at the same time.

"What?" Ducky asked.

----------------------------------------

The thing Ducky says at the end is my own doing :D I said to a friend who has two kids: "Kids, can't live with them, can't kill them legally" and she just looked at me and said: "Cheers for that". Just a fun little trivia there :P Action will come to the patient ones.


	8. Tony makes a mistake and Gibbs goes wild

AN: Here's action for ya!!!  
Disclaimer: Oh read the damn story people, I don't own any of the characters..

"La la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAAA NOT LISTENIIIIING LA LA LA LA LA!" Tony shouted as he held his ears and looked up at the ceiling. Gibbs had tried to explain that he needed counceling.

"Tony.." Gibbs sighed, "you know what, I give up! I'll just stay a miserable old bastard!" Gibbs growled the last sentence and stomped up the stairs.

Tony had first denied it all, but as the time went on he had started arguing with Gibbs about it. And now, as GIbbs was going in two days, Tony had become very annoying indeed.

He sat down on the bed and started looking for his book, found it, lay down and started reading. Suddenly he heard the slam of the door and he jumped up. Was Tony going out ithout him? He wasn't strong enough, not after he fell and hurt himself two days ago! Gibbs got up and walked downstairs.

"TONY?" he yelled. No reply. There was a note on the table.

Gibbs held his breath while he read it. So THAT's why Tony had been acting so funny. He had thought Gibbs wanted counselling because he was miserable with Tony? Oh God.. what if he did something stupid? He ran out the door.

"TONY!" he yelled. No reply. And there was no sign of Tony either. He picked up his cellphone.

"Ducky! Tony's gone! Tony just.. he though I wanted therapy because I was miserable with him and now he's gone and I can't find him and-"

_"Jethro! Calm down, take a deep breath" _

Gibbs took a deep breath.

_"There you go, keep breathing slowly, now, where do you think Anthony might've gone?"_

"I don't know.. I.. he thinks I don't love him Duck! Please please PLEASE help me find him before he does something stupid!" Gibbs said, looking up in the sky and blinking away tears.

_"Alright, take it easy and start looking for him, Gerald and I will come and help, shall I call Abigail as well?"_

"yes! Yes! Everyone you can find!" Gibbs said and hung up. He started jogging trough the neighbourhood and stopped as he saw a kid standing in the middle of the road with two other children.

"Hi Mark, Matt, George.. did you see Tony?" Gibbs asked. Matt nodded but Mark punched him in the arm.

"Dude, he told us not to tell anyone" Mark said.

"Mark, Tony's very sick, he needs his medication, and I need to find him, please tell me where he went?" Gibbs asked.

Mark looked at his buddies and then at Gibbs.

"Okay, but only because he looked like he was going to puke, he hitched a ride with Thomas, and Thomas said yeah, and Tony was all like thanks dude, and Mark, don't tell anyone about this because then I'l ltell your mother you're a taddletale, and then I was like but then you'll be a taddletale and then he just rolled his eyes and they drove off" Mark said.

"Which way? Did they say where they were going?" Gibbs asked.

"Thomas was going to the supermarket to pick up some food for grandma" George said.

"Thanks kids.. and go play on the sidewalk, it's dangerous in the middle of the street" Gibbs said.

"Dude, you are so old" he heard Matt say as he jogged back to his house and the car. He picked up his cellphone and dialled Ducky.

"Duck? Yeah, he's gone to the supermarket, or at least he hitched a ride there, I'll meet you there" Gibbs said and hung up.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs was at the mall. He found Thomas pretty quick.

"THOMAS!" Gibbs yelled and grabbed the scared young man, "Where is he? Where IS HE!" Gibbs yelled.

"Mr. Gibbs PLEASE, you're scaring me here!" Thomas stuttered. Gibbs let go of him.

"Where is Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He asked me to drop him off at the big cross... he said he was meeting his dad or something" Thomas said, big eyes fastened on Gibbs.

"Is that all he said?" Gibbs asked, "IS THAT ALL HE SAID?!?!" Gibbs yelled.

"NO! No he told me not to tell you but you're seriously freaking me out! And he looked like death warmed over!" Thomas said.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Thomas, please, did you see which way the took?" Gibbs asked.

"No.. I'm sorry, but the guy e rode with didn't seem very nice, he slapped him in the face and kinnda shoved him into the car" Thomas said.

Gibbs felt his blood boil. Antonio would pay for this!

"Jethro!" Ducky yelled and Gibbs turned around. Then he turned back to Thomas.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I-"

"Mr. Gibbs, Tony really seemed like he needed help and I understand you're his boyfriend, mom told me, so I understand, but you know, you could get more information if you were a little.. less loud" Thomas said, gave a quick grin and drove off.

"jethro did you find him?" Ducky asked.

"No.. Antonio has him" Gibbs growled.

"Well that's no good!" Abby said.

"No it's not! Abs, start a trace on his cellphone, Ducky, go with her please, Gerald, with me!" Gibbs growled. They split up.

In the car:

"You think he's okay?" Gerald asked.

"No, his dad's a violent man, and Tony's too damn trusting" GIbbs growled.

"Gibbs, seriously, you're going to kill someone with this driving and then we'll NEVER find Tony!" gerald said as he had one hand on the dashboard, and one hand in the Jesus handle above his door.

"Haven't killed anybody yet" Gibbs said as he took one of his patented 90 degree turns.

"There's a first for everything! SLOW DOWN! Please!" Gerald said. Gibbs's phone rang and he tossed it to Gerald.

"Put it on speaker!" Gibbs growled. Gerald did.

_"Gibbs! He's like five hundred metres in front of you!" _Abby said excitedly. Exactly five hundred metres later Gibbs stopped the car. No Tony. He looked down and saw the cellphone on the ground and grabbed it.

_"I was wrong Jet, please find me, yours truly, Tony"_

Gibbs couldn't help the sob as he sat down on the asphalt, clutching the cellphone in his hand. He raised his knees and laid his arm over it, the other hand pressing against his face. Gerald crouched down besides him.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" Gerald asked. Gibbs handed him the phone.

"What's he saying?" Gerald asked.  
"He told me..he told me he thought his father had changed.." Gibbs said, wiped his tears off and blinked profoundly.

"And he was wrong.. okay.. so.. how do we find him?" Gerald asked.

"I DON'T KNOW DAMNIT!" Gibbs yelled.

"Gibbs, I knowyou're upset, b-"

"Upset? Oh no, no no no, I'm not upset, I'm pissed, in fact, I'm BEYOND pissed, I'm going to wring that prick's NECK!" Gibbs growled and went back to the car.

"Oh boy" Gerald sighed, and went after him.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Isn't this exciting? Now THIS, is action people.. now I just have to look at a map over the USA, so I can figure out where Antonio is hiding poor sick Tony.. IIIH!


	9. Chase the father, and illusions

AN: Don't stop reading the chapter!!! Read it to the end of the chapter.. please, you'll be surprised..  
Disclaimer: The usual, bla bla bla..don't own'em..

"Where could he be?" Abby asked Ducky.

"I don't know dear, but I am positive Jethro will find him" Ducky said.

"Yeah, and kick Antonio's big fat butt!" Abby said.

"Abigail! Such words does not suit a young woman as yourself" Ducky said strictly.

"Duckman, loosen up, we're Tony hunting!! It kinda looks like he's going to Bethesda.. if you see the road.. right there, and you follow the line.. they could've stopped there?" Abby asked.

"I'll call Jethro" Ducky said and picked up his phone.

In the car:

"Gerald", Gerald said, "Hi Donald... no, he's definetly trying to kill me.. yeah.. really? I'll tell him, goodbye", he hung up and turned to Gibbs, "they think he might be at Bethesda".

Gibbs sped up even more.

They were there fifteen minutes later. Gibbs ran inside and stopped at the information desk.

"Hey! Anthony DiNozzo!" Gibbs said. The nurse went to her computer and five minutes later she looked up at Gibbs.

"He was brought in ten minutes ago, a car accident, he's in-"

Gibbs didn't hear the rest. His knuckles whitened as he clung to the desk. Gerald came up to him and frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked. Gibbs failed to answer, "excuse me nurse.. Christine, what's going on?"

"This gentleman asked about Anthony DiNozzo who was brought in ten minutes ago, there was a car crash and he is listed as critical, and in surgery, ruptured spleen" the nurse said.

Gerald swallowed. This was bad.

"Listen, he's had brainsurgery and chemo therapy, he's had a brain tumor and he's not recovered yet, will this set him back?" Gerald asked.

"I really think you should talk to the doctor about this, I'll page him" nurse Christine said and paged the doctor.

"Come on Gibbs, let's sit down.. come on" Gerald said and led Gibbs to the chairs.

They sat down.

"This can't be happening.. he can't take this on top of everything.. Gerald.. he's.. he'll.." Gibbs said, staring at the floor.

"He'll pull through this Gibbs, we'll all pitch in and help, we'll all just.. we'll help, okay?" Gerald said. 

"Excuse me, you're here for Anthony DiNozzo?" a handsome man asked. Gibbs looked up.

"Doctor! How is he?" Gibbs asked and stood up.

"Come with me please" the doctor said.

Gerald and Gibbs followed him to the family room and sat down. The doctor pushed a cup of water into their hands.

"He's listed as critical and he's in surgery, things aren't looking great, there was substansial trauma to his lower region, and he broke his left arm" the doctor said.

"There's something you're not telling me" Gibbs said, and glared at the doctor.

"There's a possibility he might not wake up" the doctor said.

Gibbs dropped the cup on the floor.

"He substained a large headinjury, I'm sorry, I give him a five to ten percent chance of ever regaining conciousness" the doctor said.

Gibbs looked up at him, blue eyes cold as steel.

"He'll wake up" he simply said, stood up, and walked out.

Gerald sighed and looed at the doctor.

"Please tell me everything" Gerald said.

In the waiting room, Gibbs was pacing back and forth, anger building inside, head spinning and his stomach churning, he felt like throwing up, punching people at random, and cry. Instead he walked outside and picked up his phone. 

_"Did you find him?" _Ducky asked.

"Yeah, he's.. he's alive but.. damnit.. Duck I.. I need you" Gibbs said.

_"What's wrong?" _

"I.. just get here?"

_"We will, Bethesda?"_

"Yeah.. thanks Duck"

_"Of course"_

And that moment, was the first time anyone had ever hung up before Gibbs could do it. He plumped down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Then sobs started wracking his body.

He was still sobbing when Ducky came over and silently started rubbing his back. Abby understood and went inside instead, to find Gerald.

Ten minutes later she came out, tears streaming down her face.

"He's.. he didn't.. they couldn't.. it's.. he's.." she stuttered and threw herself into Gibbs's arms. Gibbs embraced her and let his own tears stream down his face. Gerald came out.

"Gibbs.. you.. you want to see him?" Gerald asked.

Gibbs nodded and stood up.

"Alone" Gibbs said.

Gibbs walked after the doctor into the room. He kept his eyes on the loor and walked up to the gurney. When he looked at the lifeless body he froze.

"Mr. Gibbs?" a nurse asked.

"This isn't Tony" Gibbs said and clenched his jaw.

"Mr. Gibbs, the identification we found says this is Anthony DiNozzo, this is a very no-"

"This is Tony's father.. this is ANTONIO DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked.

"Am I SURE? I've slept with Tony for three years! I think I know my own lover!" Gibbs said.

His heart leapt of joy and he smiled.

"I.. oh my... I'm so sorry to put you through this!" the doctor said.

"Is Tony here? In this hospital?" Gibbs asked, already forgetting Antonio laying dead on the gurney.

"I.. we'll find out right away mr. Gibbs" the doctor said, "Emma! Go find the man!"

"I need to go outside!" Gibbs said happily and ran from the room.

"It's not him! IT'S NOT TONY!" Gibbs yelled.

Three heads looked up at him.

"It's Antonio..it's not Tony" Gibbs said as exhaustion, anger and sorrow sweeped over him at once and he fell to his knees on the asphalt, "it's not Tony".

Ducky and Gerald walked over and helped him up and over to the bench, Gerald went inside to find some water for Gibbs.

"He's not.. he's not dead?" Abby asked.

"No.. Antonio's dead.. not Tony.. thank you God.. thank you God.." Gibbs mumbled.

----------------------

AN: You're probably wondering why they're not looking for Tony right away, but this is all explainable... SHOCK people, think about it, someone tells you a loved one is dead, and then find out the person is NOT dead.. wouldn't you go into shock?


	10. Finding Tony

AN: Ooooh, exciting!!! I love writing :D  
Disclaimer: The usual stuf blah blah blah I do not own ANYONE, not even MYSELF!

What the hell? Where the hell was he?

Tony opened his eyes, raised his head, and looked around. 

The last thing he remembered was fighting for his life. His father had actually tried to kill him, under the saying 'it's the only way to set you free from the demons'.

Yeah right, the only demon was Antonio. It would be better if Antonio was dead, Tony thought. 

Trees. That's what he saw. A whole lot of trees.

"Now what the hell do I do?" Tony said out loud.

He stood up and regretted it instantly as he stumbled forward and grabbed the nearest tree for support.

A forrest? Just great. Something must've happened.

Slashback:

_His father stopped the car and opened his door. He pulled Tony out of the car and dragged the tired body after him into the forrest. There he flung Tony on the hard ground and pointed a gun directly at Tony's head._

"Dad... dad please.." Tony sobbed.

Usually he wouldn't bat an eye if someone pointed a gun to his head, it came with the line of work he was in, but this man was supposed to be his father!

"You are no son of mine! You don't want to work in the family buisiness, and you haven't gotten yourself a family!" Antonio roared.

"I'M GAY DAD! GAY!" Tony yelled back.

Antonio cocked the gun.  


_"You want to try that again?" he asked._

_  
"I'm GAY.. dad" Tony said._

"Goodbye"

Present:

He must have missed. Tony felt his head and discovered the line from the bullet on the right side of his head. He ripped off a string of his shirt and tied it around his head to stop the bleeding.

"Okay..I need to find my way home now.. you can do this Tony, it's only up that slope made of mud.. no problem at all" Tony said to himself as he began climbing the steep slope, slipping and falling every step.

"See.. I..told you..no...problem...you.can..do this...Tony..yay Tony..come on...good..lookin'...you...can..do...this" Tony panted harshly as he saw he was halfway up.

God he was tired, but he needed to go those few last steps.

One and a half hour later he was at the top of the slope and collapsed on the ground.

"I'll.. sleep now.. walk later" Tony mumbled as he drifted off to a fitfull sleep.

Bethesda:

"He's not here?" Abby asked, "Could you check again?"

"Miss Scutio, please, I have other people looking for their loved ones, and DiNozzo will not be here even if I check 35 MORE times" nurse Christine said, her patience had finally ran out.

"Okay, okay, don't get all girlie and stuff" Abby said as she turned around and walked outside.

Gibbs was planning with Gerald and Ducky, poring over a map on the hood of his car.

"He's got to be here somewhere..Duck, you and me go check this place, gerald, Abs, check this place, bring him right back here if you find him" Gibbs said.

"But I just sp-" Abby tried.

"I know, and I know he's not here, just.. let's go" Gibbs sighed.

In the car:

"I am all too happy you cannout drive a stick Jethro, you would have torn my Morgan apart" Ducky said as they drove slowly past a cluster of trees. 

"Keep your eyes out" Gibbs said.

"I am.. Jethro we'll find him" Ducky said.

"Question or statement?" Gibbs simply asked.

"Statement" Ducky said.

Gibbs smirked.

Yeah, they'd find him.

"STOP!" Gibbs yelled. Ducky stepped on the brakes and they both stared at the light from the headlights.

Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran in front of it, grabbing Tony and hugging him closely.

"Hey, Jet, please let go, I need to breathe" Tony said.

"Oh God.. Oh dear God! I thought you were dead.. look at yu.. what the hell is this?" Gibbs asked as he saw the makeshift bandage seeped through with blood.

"I'm a magnet for trouble.. I walked all the way up that slope" Tony said and pointed to the slope.

"You're just that good" Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty too" Tony chuckled. 

"You ready to go to the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't wanna" Tony said, and started pouting.

"Not up for discussion babe.. you need the hospital" Gibbs said.

"Why can't Ducky check me out?" Tony asked.

"Because.. just get in the car!" Gibbs growled.

"Okay okay, mr. Grouchypants, take it easy, keep your head on" Tony said and got in the car.

"Hi Ducky" Tony said.

"Why hello Anthony, you okay?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah.. pretty much" Tony said and bit his lower lip.

"Hospital Duck" Gibbs said as he closed the cardoor behind him.

"Alright" Ducky said and they drove away.

Gibbs picked up his phone.

"Abs, we found him.. no.. we're taking him by Bethe..crap..yeah..yeah I'll tell him" Gibbs said and hung up. He had forgotten about Antonio.

"Tony I-" Gibbs said but broke off seeing Tony was sleeping.

He would have to tell him when Tony was more rested, and okay again.

----------------------------------

AN: I think another chapter or two should do it, don't you? 


	11. Making amends

AN: Yay yay yay yay yay...  
Disclaimer: Oh dear GOD not this again.. THE USUAL STUFF!

Gibbs had carried Tony inside the hospital and they had to physically pry his fingers from Tony's sleeping form to be able to take a look at him. Ducky and Gerald had pulled him out from the ER room, and now he was pacing the waitingroom floor as a caged, pissed off, very dangerous dragon.

"Gibbs, stop walking or pay for a new floor" Abby said.

Gibbs shot her attempt down with a stare.

"She's right Jethro, you are wearing through the concrete" Ducky chuckled.

"I can't help it.. he's so.. he's still recovering Duck! How the hell could Antonio do such a thing? And I haven't even told Tony his father's dead! And Tony.. Christ!" Gibbs said and plumped down ina chair.

"Gerald, could you please go get a cup of coffee for Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Just that moment a door opened.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" a voice asked.

Gibbs stood up and walked over, followed by Abby, Gerald and Ducky.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's exhausted and we had to sow the gunshot wound to the head, but otherwise he's lucid, and asking for you" the nurse said.

"Gunshot wound?" Ducky asked.

"yes, it took out a fair amount of skin on the right side of his head" the nurse said.

Gibbs pushed past her and walked into the room, to see Tony nowhere.

"Excuse me sir, ICU" the nurse said.

"Well then take me TO him then!" Gibbs growled.

"Of course, right this way" the nurse said and led Gibbs to the ICU.

Tony was laying pale and blinking tiredly, a heart monitor showing he was alive, and an IV drip in his arm. Gibbs grinned like a happy baboon when he saw him.

"Hey there champ" Gibbs said. 

Tony turned a tired head around and looked at Gibbs.

"Jet!" he said ad reached out a trembling hand.

Gibbs sat down and took it, kissing the back of Tony's hand over and over.

"Hey, easy there, I might need that hand later you know" Tony said tiredly.

"Yeah, well, not anytime soon" GIbbs said, "I was worried"

"I'm sorry.. I.. I thought he'd changed.." Tony sighed.

"The note at home Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tony started playing with a piece of his comforter.

"I.. I was just so... so damn frustrated, you know? I try so damn hard.. I want to be there for you but I keep forgetting important stuff, hell I even forget your name sometimes.. I just.. and then there's dad.. the fucking twerp..I wish he was dead.." Tony sighed.

Gibbs froze.

"Tony.. there's.. there's something I haven't told you yet" Gibbs said. 

"You're leaving me, right? I know I'm hard to live with, and sinse I'm sick I understand an-"

"Shut up Tony" GIbbs said.

"Shutting up now boss" Tony said.

"When we first came here I was told you were in surgery, and that you may never wake up.. and.. i was told you were dead.. I walked in and...Tony.. your dad died from a car accident" Gibbs said, bit his lower lip and looked at Tony.

"I.. waow.. must've been a shooting star when I.. I.. shouldn't I be happy? He's never even liked me and.. he's.. was.. a very violent man.. and yet I feel.. sad.. somehow" Tony said. 

"It's normal Tony, anyway you look at it, he was your dad" Gibbs said.

"Waow.. he's.. crap.. he's dead.. he's really gone?" Tony asked.

Gibbs simply nodded. 

"That's.. that's HUGE Jet.. that's.. waow" Tony said, "I thought it wouldn't matter if he died but.. but I'd have liked it to end with some good words between us.. instead he tried to shoot me because I'm gay"

"He DID shoot you Tony" Gibbs said.

"And yet I feel so hollow, strangely enough" Tony said and chuckled along with Gibbs.

"This can't be a healthy reaction, laughing when I get shot by my so called dad and I'm sad because he's dead..this is some big Oedipus complex or something" Tony said.

"So you've always had a thing for your mother then?" GIbbs asked, and they both chuckled again.

Tony looked at him.

"Maybe.. maybe I'll join you in councelling Jet.. maybe we could.. figure things out" Tony sighed.

"I want you to know something Tony-"

"Heeere we go" Tony said and rolled his eyes.

"No.. listen to me.. we'll only go if you WANT to go, but I need this.. I need... help.. I almost kicked Thomas's big ugly ass for giving you a ride" Gibbs said.

Tony chuckled.

"Poor Thomas, he wont come over anymore then?" Tony asked.

"He will, in ten years or so.. but Tony, what I'm trying to say is.. aw crap, you see? THIS s why I need help! I can't even say what I'm feeling!" Gibbs said.

"Oh yeah, you're real messed up" Tony said and laughed. Gibbs chuckled along with him.

"I thought the note.. the one you wrote at home.. that you used it as an excuse to walk out on me.. and.. and at first all I could think about was that I had to hunt you down and ask you why.. but then I got that you're.. scared" Gibbs sighed.

"DiNozzo's don't get scared, we-"

"-eat icecream, yeah, I know.. but you've been to a shrink before and she.. I know, I'm a bastard, but I did backgroundchecks on every single one I work with, and she wasn't very nice.. and I don't want to go because of you, I want to go because I want to be better for you" Gibbs said.

"Waow.. this must be some big breathrough or something.. just kidding.. hey.. Jet? I WANT to go with you.. can.. can you forgive me for being a stupid ass?" Tony asked.

"yeah, I think I could do that" Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony.

It was going to be hard, but they'd make it.

--------------------------------------------

AN: I think that I'm done.. you agree with me??? Or one last chapter? Anything you want cleared up?


End file.
